detective_conanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ending 24: Kanashii Hodo Anata ga Suki
Anterior Ending----------------------------------------Siguiente Ending Kanashii Hodo Anata ga Suki es el ending 24 de la serie de Detective Conan y va desde el episodio 425 hasta el episodio 437. Sinopsis Este ending muestra a la ciudad desde varios ángulos; en medio sale un hilo rojo haciendo espirales y rodeando a las figuras que representan a Shinichi (Color azul), Ran (Color rosa) y Conan (Color verde). Al finalizar aparecen la estación de policías, seguido de la casa de Shinichi y la agencia de Kogoro. Vídeo thumb|left|300px Letra |-|Original = Ki ga tsuitara koishi katta Kanashii NYUUSU Afureru machi de Anata no koe ga kike nai hi wa Watashi no subete ga tomaru Kanashii hodo anata ga suki de Koishi sugiru to “Naze na no?” Konnani mo kurushii Yuuki wo motte atarashii sekai no Tobira ake hanatou Anata ga watashi no kokoro wo Asayake ni someta So, I’ll make it with you Sora wo tobu tori no you ni Oozora wo jiyuu ni tobitai Anata ga fusagi komi utsumuku hi wa Watashi ga sotto terashite agetai Kanashii hodo anata ga suki de Koi wa tsuna hiki ne Dondon anata he Hippararete yuku mitai Mata ashita wa aeru no ka na Doushite ii ka Wakara nai kurai Anata ga watashi no kokoro wo Yuuyake ni someta Hitomi ni hoshifuru KYANBASU Mirai wo shimeshite iru hoshi wa dore Kanashii hodo anata ga suki de Koishi sugiru to “Naze na no?” Konnani mo kurushii Yuuki wo motte atarashii sekai no Tobira ake hanatou Anata ga watashi no kokoro wo Nanairo ni someta Nanairo ni someta So, I’ll make it with you |-|Inglés = I woke up and missed (you) In this city overflowing with sad news On the days when I can't hear your voice Everything stops for me I love you as much as I'm sad When I miss too much, "Why?" Is it so painful... Holding courage, I opened the door Of a new world You dyed my heart into The colour of the dawn So I'll make it with you Flying in the skies like a bird I want to fly freely in the huge skies On the days when you are depressed and looking down I want to gently brighten you up I love you as much as I'm sad Love is a tug-of-war It looks like rapidly, towards you I'm getting pulled over Can we still meet each other again tomorrow? What should I do? As much as I don't know You dyed my heart into The colour of the sunset The campus in the eyes where stars fall Which is the star which will prophecize the future? I love you as much as I'm sad When I miss too much, "why?" Is it so painful... Holding courage, I opened the door Of a new world You dyed my heart into Seven colours Dyed into seven colours So I'll make it with you |-|Español = Despierto otra vez Con esta sensación En esta gran ciudad Hay risas y hay dolor Días que no te logro alcanzar, oír tu voz El mundo se detiene para mí Te amo tanto como lo triste que estoy, Recuerdos de tu calor... Dime, ¿por qué? ¿por qué quererte duele así? Buscaré dentro de mí el valor que abrirá Un nuevo mundo para los dos Pues fuiste tú quien le dio a mi corazón El color del amanecer So I'll make it with you Quisiera escapar, mis alas extender Quisiera volar, por vientos de libertad Días de tristeza en que sólo ves oscuridad Seré la voz que devuelve a tu alma la luz Te amo tanto como lo triste que estoy Tan bello y porfiado este amor Un tira y afloja que es calma y tormenta a la vez ¿Debo buscarte o me encontrarás tú a mí? No sé qué hacer, sólo logro entender Que fuiste tú quien le dio a mi corazón El color del atardecer... Una visión en que nacen estrellas Y una dirá si hay brillo en nuestros sueños ¿Cuál será? Te amo tanto como lo triste que estoy, Recuerdos de tu calor... Dime, ¿por qué? ¿por qué quererte duele así? Buscaré dentro de mí el valor que abrirá Un nuevo mundo para los dos Pues fuiste tú quien le dio a mi corazón Una estrella y un resplandor Una estrella y un resplandor Curiosidades *thumb|300pxTambién es el ending de la OVA #06. *En el episodio #425 este ending tiene una versión especial. Imágenes Ending 24 ZARD 1.JPG|Portada del CD Ending 24 ZARD 2.JPG|Contraportada del CD Ending 24 ZARD CD.JPG|CD Ending 24 contraportada edición especial.JPG|Contraportada edición especial del CD Categoría:Endings